Chapter 026
Cassie Lockheart is the twenty-sixth chapter of the Freezing series, second chapter of Volume 5 and second chapter of the 10th Nova Clash Arc. Synopsis Cassie Lockheart and Milena Marius's' meeting continues, and, as Milena talked about Cassie's future, of becoming a Chevalier Pandora, Cassie interrupts. She tells Milena she does not want to have that life, as she only wants to have a family, and protect the people she loves. Milena continues to protest, telling Cassie, that she has the highest compatibility rate with the heroic Stigmata, between the five strongest Pandora's. Cassie is flattered, but sticks to her decision, telling Milena she did not have what it took to be a real Pandora, inner strength. Milena finally accepts her decision and leaves. Cassie is then seen thinking about Satellizer L. Bridget. Summary Cassie Lockheart, and Milena Marius, sit down and talk about Cassie's future aspects. Milena had thought that Cassie was going to go through her training and join the Chevalier, but Cassie tells her this is not the case. She had only wanted to have a family and protect the people she loved, not the entire world. Milena, being a little upset, tells Cassie that she was a genius, having been selected from a few of elites, to inherit the heroic Stigmata, the very same Stigmata that Kazuha Aoi had once had herself. Cassie continues telling Milena that she was nothing special, telling her she didn't even want to come in the first place, and that she only did it to please her father. She continues saying that although she has the power to fight the Nova's she did not want to lead, for the fact all the members of her squads would have to depend on her. Milena finally accepts her choice, and tells her that it was very disappointing as she had looked forward to meeting with Cassie, as she had become a member of the Chevalier. Milena continues by stating that Cassie is one of the strongest Pandora's out there. Milena then tells Cassie that there are some Pandora's who had also inherited the Heroic Stigmata, the top 5 strongest Pandora's in the world, Roxanne Elipton, Julia Munberk, Charles Bonaparte, Cassie, and Chiffon Fairchild although Chiffon did not receive any. Milena confirms that Cassie had the highest compatibility rate out all of them, calling the god speed of the east. Although flattered, Cassie insists that she was not fit to be a Pandora as she lacked inner strength. She then recalls her fight with Satellizer L. Bridget. Cassie remembers, that she had confronted, an angered Satellizer, being frightened by Satellizer's own ferociousness. Cassie then tells Milena that even though she was stronger she was still frightened and that she could should not be fit, to be a Pandora. Milena implores her that she was belittling herself too much, but Cassie simply begs Milena to understand her feelings. Cassie and Milena's conversation then comes to an end. Cassie, is next seen thinking about Satellizer, how she was stronger then her having inner strength. Cassie then decides to have a life with Kyoichi Minase wanting to only be with him. As she had thought about this the alarm goes off. A Nova had appeared. Event Notes *Cassie Lockheart's personality is shown. *Cassie reveals her true goals. *Cassie details the story of Satellizer's last battle in East Genetics. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters